


Girls in Bikinis

by nullvoid



Series: Shyan Playlist [3]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Ryan, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Feminization, Implied/Referenced Bondage, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Song: Girls in Bikinis (Poppy), Top Shane, this bad boy can fit so many kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nullvoid/pseuds/nullvoid
Summary: "It's time to go, don't you think?" he said softly. Ryan waved a hand dismissively, not taking his attention away from the conversation."In a minute, Shane." Shane smirked, slipping his fingertips under the spandex waistband to feel at the seam of Ryan's ass. He leaned closer."I don't think you heard me, pet."Or, Ryan films a sequel to the swimsuit video and Shane gets horny about it
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: Shyan Playlist [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802245
Comments: 12
Kudos: 84





	Girls in Bikinis

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written anything like this before and it's a lot.  
> Thank you to mory for offering some advice on this! I was staring at it for way too long, everything looked bad after awhile.

Katie suggested the video.

"A spiritual sequel to Men try Women's Swimwear," she started. "But it's just Ryan trying on the suits."

Steven, already seeing the views spike in his mind, all but demands it be brought to fruition. Ryan, always willing to show some skin for the camera, readily agrees. Shane smiled and nodded along. Ryan looked at him across the table of the production meeting, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Yeah? You're down for this, big guy?" the brunet shrugged, feigning the picture of nonchalance.

"Why not? The ratings boost would be great.” The rest of the meeting passed with little fanfare and Shane had nearly forgotten the idea was even suggested, as he assumed everyone else had.

Two weeks passed with Shane not hearing anything more of the video idea, aside from the creation of a channel in the company Discord titled ‘sexy swimgara’. So far, though, there had just been pictures for ‘inspiration’, no talk of any actual plans. He felt his guard relax again, no longer concerned about the world seeing Ryan in the way he had gotten so used to coveting. It wasn’t until the night of their usual ‘Netflix and Chill’ session that Shane realized the suggestion hadn’t been the joke he assumed it to be.

"W-wait, don't leave any marks-" Ryan gasped as he felt Shane nip on the skin at the base of his neck, hand fisted in his boyfriend's shirt. Shane frowned and pulled back, looking down at Ryan from where they were laying on the couch.

"Why? Since when do you care about that?" the shorter man blushed and looked off to the side, relaxing his grip and smoothing his hand over the fabric.

"Well.. we're filming that swimsuit video tomorrow. I just don't want to cause extra work for the team." Shane stared at his partner. Already, he felt the familiar possessive heat forming in his stomach. Ryan looked up at him expectantly, waiting for a reply. Shane cleared his throat, glancing at the skin on his partner’s neck that he wanted to mark up so badly now.

"Oh? Did we decide to go ahead with that idea?" Ryan narrowed his eyes at him, pressing a firm hand into his chest to prevent him from leaning down again.

"You know we did. We created a separate channel to share the proposed swimsuits on the discord!" Shane shrugged, grabbing Ryan’s wrist from his own chest and pushing it into the couch, leaning down to kiss over his collar bone.

"Well, all the more reason to mark you up, then. Let people know who you belong to." he teased, dragging teeth against the jut of bone. Ryan shivered under him, a low whine escaping the back of his throat.

“God, I fucking knew you were going to get all possessive over this.” he breathed, no real contempt or complaint in his tone. Shane hummed, pushing his free hand under the man’s shirt.

“Who’s being possessive? I can’t enjoy the way my baby looks with my teeth marks all over him?” Ryan gasped as his fingers deftly pinched a nipple, teeth pressed against his throat in a predatory smile. “Come to think of it, isn’t it always you begging me to claim you? Show everyone how much your ‘daddy’ loves you?” the shorter man whined again, arching up into Shane’s touch.

“Th-that’s different. We haven’t had to do a video like this in a long-” Ryan’s words cut off into a moan as Shane pulled his shirt up, sucking a nipple into his mouth. “F-fuck, Shane..!” the conversation was, understandably, dropped after that.

* * *

Later that night, with Ryan dozing on his chest in their bed, Shane finally opened the ‘sexy swimgara’ channel in the company discord server. His hand automatically moved through Ryan’s soft black hair, a habit he had picked up during their Supernatural days. Originally, it started as a way to comfort the believer, to help him feel safe and grounded. Now, it was equally a way for Shane to show that he was there to protect Ryan, that Ryan was his and he wouldn’t let anyone or anything come near him without Shane knowing about it. As he scrolled through the conversation, image after image of various ‘outfit’ ideas made Shane pull Ryan a little closer to him, hand eventually stilling in his hair as his body felt the need to hide his boyfriend. The possibility of all one million of their followers seeing Ryan, _his Ryan_ , in these skimpy swimsuits made him feel on edge. Was it too late to object? Maybe he could convince Ryan to play hooky with him if he pretended he was sick?

Frantically trying to form a solid excuse in his head, his scrolling paused on the image of a high-waisted thong bikini. The model had a similar skin tone to Ryan’s, making it easy for Shane to imagine how amazingly tantalizing the bright red nylon would look stretched around his boyfriend’s body. In Shane’s mind, it looked especially good stretched thin around Ryan’s straining cock, a patch of precome forming in the absorbent fabric.

Ryan snuffled in his sleep, nuzzling further into Shane’s embrace. The taller froze, realizing he had made himself half-hard with his fantasy. With a dry swallow, he put his phone on the nightstand and took a deep breath, his other arm coming around Ryan as well. As he willed himself to calm down, he thought that perhaps waiting to see what the swimsuits would look like would be okay.

* * *

It was not at all okay. Shane stood next to Ryan as the two looked over the first swimsuit.

“We decided to go for the mysterious approach.” Katie said, holding up a hanger with a commissioned homemade crochet bikini on it. “So you’ll only see the outfits before you put them on.” she smiled at Ryan. “And since you were so kind to let us get measurements for you, this time they’re all going to fit you exactly how they’re supposed to typically fit, so there won’t be any censoring or extra wraps and cover ups this time around. Sound good?” Ryan beamed back at her.

“Of course! I’m excited. What do you think, Shane?” Shane looked between his excited coworkers, a tight smile pulling at his lips. He simply nodded and stepped away, pretending to get wrapped up in a different aspect of production prep to distract himself from his own dark thoughts.

Already, his mind was going rampant. He could clearly picture the cotton fibers of the crochet pieces caressing Ryan’s body in a way that made him wish that he was the bikini. Shane closed his eyes and took a deep breath, realizing he wouldn’t be able to focus on anything like this. He left the studio and wandered down to the break room instead, grabbing himself a cold water bottle and forcing himself to relax as he leaned against the counter. On top of the undeniable arousal, he was also feeling the same jealousy building. He wanted nothing more than to shut down the operation, to tell everyone to go home and remind them that Ryan was only allowed to play dress up for Shane _thank you very much_.

He shoved the ice-cold water bottle against his cheek, shocking himself out of his own mind. It was a short video - a short idea that Ryan wanted to have fun with. He could pull himself together for this. Once Shane had wrangled his sex-crazed mind into submission _again_ , he reentered the studio.

This time, Ryan was nowhere to be seen and the rest of their team was running around putting the finishing touches on the set. 

“Shane, there you are! Hey, so we didn’t really want to subject anyone else to invading poor Ryan’s privacy more than necessary-” Brittney began as she ran up to him. “And we figured with you guys dating and all, just.. Would you be the wardrobe tech this time around? Just make sure everything is where it’s supposed to be before he comes out.” Shane stared at the woman and blinked slowly a couple of times, mind buffering at the idea of helping Ryan stretch the tight fabric of countless swimsuits over his thick thighs and straining-

“Yeah! Yeah, totally, no problem!” Shane said, probably a little too eagerly. He cleared his throat and clenched his water bottle a little tighter, trying to focus on the feeling of the condensation under his fingers. “I assume he’s getting dressed now, then? Where are we doing that for this?” Brittney smiled in relief, gesturing towards the changing screen standing off to the side of the sound stage.

“Just over in that corner. He’s back there now putting on the first one.” Shane nodded and the two parted ways, the man starting a confident stride to the changing screen. If he acted like this was a normal everyday occurrence for him, then he could avoid the awkward boner for the hours-long shoot, right? 

He knocked on the wood of the screen and rounded it without allowing himself a moment to hesitate. Immediately, his eyes locked on the reflection of Ryan’s ass in a standing mirror, the cheeky crochet bikini bottom covering it as he stretched to check himself out. The string was cotton and knitted into loose circles around the waist, the loops getting tighter to provide a cover for the front and back of the bottoms. There were sunflowers crocheted into the waistband over the front. 

The couples’ eyes met in the mirror, Ryan’s face immediately flushing and Shane adopting a smirk. Ryan faced away from both the mirror and his boyfriend.

“What are you doing here?” Shane moved around him and took a seat on a stool next to the rack of bagged and labeled swimsuits. He picked up the matching top from the seat first, holding it out to his partner.

“Wardrobe tech. Making sure you don’t flash our poor coworkers.” Ryan fell silent, taking the top from him and holding it up to his chest and tying a quick knot in the strings around the back of his neck. He turned his back to Shane in silence, allowing the older man to tie the secondary strings around his torso, just below his pecks. As he finished the knot, he rested his hands on Ryan's sides, trailing them down to grip his waist. Initially, when Shane had seen the natural colors of the sunflower theme, he had thought they wouldn’t do Ryan justice. Now, however, he could see he was wrong. "I like these colors on you. The sunflower aesthetic is great." he smiled as his hands slid lower, thumbs sliding under the straps of the bottoms, grazing the space where his hips and lower back angled into the meat of his butt. He marveled at the feeling of the tight suit and the soft give of skin paired together, wondering how it would feel to use the side straps of the bikini bottoms as handles to yank Ryan back onto him. "Not to mention the way they look on your ass." Ryan bit his lip and stepped out of Shane's reach.

"Quit that." he commanded, though it came out as more of a whine. The brunet chuckled and crossed his legs, looking over his boy shamelessly as he checked himself out in the mirror. Paired with the bottoms now was a halter top that faded from a dark brown to yellow to white in neat crochet rows. Matching sunflowers trimmed the bottom edge, where Ryan was feeling the fabric. "This feels.. weird. But you're right about the colors, I think." Shane smiled and waved him out.

"Save it for the camera, baby. Go give them your review, I'll be here with your next one." Ryan shook his head and smiled back at his boyfriend before leaving their intimate space, the whoops and whistles of their coworkers filling the quiet.

As Ryan talked on camera about the pros and cons of the suit ("What about when this thing actually gets wet? Wouldn't this material just chafe like crazy?"), Shane dug out the second of four suits. He tore the plastic bag off the hanger, revealing a one piece with.. a decent chunk of missing fabric. He grabbed his water bottle and took a deep drink, mouth suddenly dry. Ryan came back around the screen then, cheeks a little flushed. The shorter man glanced in the mirror and bit his lip, eyes roving over himself. Shane thought he looked like he was trying to find a flaw or rationalize an idea.

"Tough crowd?" Shane questioned, watching Ryan fidget with the placement of the bottom’s straps. Ryan emerged from his thoughts and gave Shane a small smile, shaking his head.

"Oh, uh, no, everyone loves it." his eyes drifted to the bundle of black material now in Shane's lap. "Is.. is that the next one?" the older man nodded and held out the swimsuit to his boyfriend. Ryan snatched it eagerly, making the pieces click together in Shane's head.

Ryan was enjoying this just as much as Shane was.

He leaned back, arms crossed over his chest and a wide smile on his face as Ryan changed outfits. With the new suit on, Ryan turned to face his boyfriend and paused.

"What's that face for?" Shane shrugged and let his eyes wander again.

This suit was a little tighter and left a lot less to the imagination. It was a ladder cage style, with a U shaped covering over the chest and down to the crotch. The back was a mock high waist over the butt, but went up into the same ladder cage all around.

"You almost look like you're tied up." Shane muttered. Ryan huffed a laugh, looking in the mirror.

"I almost _feel_ like I'm tied up." the brunet stood and walked behind him, fingertips grazing over the fabric cage over his lower stomach.

"I could picture that. You, tied up on our bed wearing this beautiful little number." he said casually. Ryan stiffened and looked up at him with wide eyes. Shane smiled playfully, loving the look of shock underlined by the tell-tale look of excitement he had gotten used to.

"Shane, what the hell?" he looked around. "We're in _public_ . You know, at _work_." Shane laughed and shrugged, moving his hands up to rub Ryan’s shoulders innocently.

"Hardly, baby. No one is going to come over to this secluded little corner." he leaned down and nuzzled his nose against Ryan's neck before placing a soft kiss to the skin, feeling the shorter man shiver. "Mm, a little sensitive, kitten..?"

“It’s.. Just cold in here..” he protested weakly. Shane smiled, hands sliding to Ryan’s chest.

“You know, this is gorgeous on you already, but can you imagine if your tits were just a bit bigger?” he whispered, gently pushing his partner’s pecks together to create an illusion of cleavage in the cage over his chest. Ryan whimpered lightly.

“Please don’t tease me like this, there’s not enough.. Room.. For that.” Shane looked up at him in the mirror, relishing the desperate look in Ryan’s eyes and the heat burning across his cheeks.

“Ask me nicely and I’ll think about it.”  
“Shane, come on-”  
“Ah ah, who are you talking to?” Ryan closed his eyes and bit his lip briefly before meeting Shane’s eyes in the mirror again.

“Please be nice, daddy..” Shane smirked and pressed a sweet kiss to his temple, taking his hands away.

“There’s a good baby girl. Need a drink before you go out?” Ryan nodded and Shane gave him his water, allowing him space to calm himself down before he went out from behind the screen again. Shane sighed as he watched him go, shifting his hardening bulge before returning to his seat.

With the second suit reviewed (“This is a nip-slip waiting to happen.”), Shane got out the third one. He noticed from the bag that this one had significantly less fabric than the others, making him notice the pattern probably a little too late. Though, at this rate, the fourth bikini would be nothing at all.

Shane removed the outfit from the bag and rolled his eyes, though he couldn’t help the smile. This one was two triangles of scrunched and shiny purple nylon to cover the nipples with the Lakers logo stitched over one of them. At the top of each triangle was a bow in a golden yellow ribbon, the strings a matching yellow. The bottoms followed the same scheme and tied low around the waist.

When Ryan rounded the screen, Shane held the top on display. Ryan immediately doubled over, laughing loudly.

“Oh my god, this is amazing!” he shouted to the delight of the crew in the studio. Ryan made grabby hands for the swimsuit, which Shane handed over easily. Once dressed, Ryan returned to the mirror, Shane forcing himself to remain on the stool to the side. He allowed Ryan to walk out onto the sound stage without riling him up any further, both for the benefit of himself and his boyfriend. 

“I might have to keep this one!” Ryan joked on camera. To distract himself from the implications of his ‘joke’, Shane prepped the final outfit for Ryan. As predicted, this one left absolutely nothing to the imagination. While the fabric was enough to cover everything, the panels covering the chest and the bikini bottoms was a sheer white mesh. Ryan raised an eyebrow at it when he came back around.

“How..?”

“Well, the front panel on the bottoms has a lining, but uh. Yeah, I guess the rest is just.. Out for everyone to see.” Ryan took the bottoms, turning them over and scoffing.

“The front panel, as opposed to the string that runs up my ass?” Shane swallowed.

“I.. Didn’t realize it was a thong.” Ryan smirked and rolled his eyes, getting changed. He sighed, shifting the fabric around.

“I don’t know about this one..” he muttered. Shane kept his mouth shut, unable to peel his eyes away from the way the fabric folded between Ryan’s ass, the two ties holding the bottoms up sitting high on his waist. “I mean, look. You can see my nips and everything. The second any sort of moisture gets near my dick, I’m going to get the cops called on me.” Shane did look, and immediately regretted it. He felt his own cock twitch in unrestrained joy at the idea of Ryan dripping wet and walking out of the sea in this swimsuit, leaving his cock on full display for everyone. “You in there, big guy?” Shane blinked and smiled tightly at his partner.

“Yup. All present.” he said, voice husky. Ryan’s eyebrows raised and his eyes shot down to Shane’s crotch, a blush blooming across his face.

“Oh.” he breathed. Shane took a shaky breath and clenched his hand to prevent him from reaching out to the other man.

“You’d better hurry and get out there, baby doll. Go show off your pretty swimsuit. Don’t want to keep everyone waiting.” Ryan nodded and took hurried steps out from behind the screen, Shane immediately exhaling and squeezing his dick through his jeans.

* * *

Hearing the call for cut, Shane emerged from behind the screen. He crossed the room to where Ryan stood, the man’s duffel bag slung over his shoulder. Ryan had his back to Shane, chatting away with a couple of the post production team members about something Shane didn't really care to figure out. The brunet approached him and rested a hand on the small of his back, fingers pressing into the exposed skin over the sheer triangle of fabric.

"It's time to go, don't you think?" he said softly. Ryan waved a hand dismissively, not taking his attention away from the conversation.

"In a minute, Shane." Shane smirked, slipping his fingertips under the spandex waistband to feel at the seam of Ryan's ass. He leaned closer.

"I don't think you heard me, pet." Ryan stilled and glanced up at Shane before giving a smile to the crew. The two said their goodbyes to the team and quickly left the soundstage, Shane’s hand never leaving Ryan’s back. Halfway down the hall, Shane pulled Ryan into the restroom, quickly pinning Ryan up against the door. He gripped Ryan’s waist tightly and kissed him hard, enjoying the way the spandex strings felt under his fingers. The shorter man whimpered into the kiss, gripping Shane’s shirt tightly as a long leg was shoved between his thighs, pressing against the thin material covering his dick. Shane pulled back, moving his hands up to his boyfriend’s chest.

“God, you are so fucking irresistible.” he growled, fingers deftly swiping over the nipples visible through the mesh. Ryan whined and arched his chest into Shane’s touch.

“Fuck, daddy, wait-” the taller man chuckled and kissed his boyfriend again.

“Daddy’s tired of waiting, kitten. You’ve been such a tease all day, flaunting your body for everyone.” Shane reached down and undid his own pants, pulling his cock out. Ryan licked his lips, looking down at it.

“Jesus, this really got to you..” he muttered. Shane chuckled and backed up just enough to turn Ryan around, pressing his chest to the door instead.

“You in skin-tight skimpy outfits forcing everyone to imagine how it would look if you were dripping wet? Yeah, it messed with me a bit.” he joked, licking a stripe over his hand and grasping his dick. Ryan whimpered, looking over his shoulder at Shane.

“Wait, seriously, Shane, we don’t have lube, you can’t seriously expect spit to be enough to fuck me.” Shane shushed his boyfriend.

“Who said anything about fucking you?” he teased. “Well, I suppose I will technically be fucking you, but not where you so desperately want me to.” Shane hit the outside of his thighs. “Squeeze your thighs together for me, baby.” Ryan gasped and did as he said, resting his forehead against the door. “Such a good pet, doing just as daddy asks..” he praised, spitting into his palm and adding a little more slide to his cock before pressing it between the clench of Ryan’s thighs. “Oh, fuck..” he groaned, letting his head fall back. Ryan whined and kept his head down, watching Shane’s cock slide between his thighs, precome leaking onto his tanned skin after a few thrusts. Shane chuckled at the sound, squeezing his boyfriend’s hip. “What’s that whine for, baby girl..? You wish that was your pussy I was thrusting into?” Ryan nodded wordlessly, causing the taller to lean down and kiss down his neck, biting gently as his thrusts gained speed. “Don’t worry, kitty, daddy’s just taking the edge off a bit so we can get home.. Once we get home daddy will give you all the attention you need, okay?”  
“Fuck, please, please..” Ryan whimpered, eyes clenched shut tightly. Shane moved a hand to grip Ryan’s cock through his tiny bikini bottoms, squeezing it hungrily and causing the shorter man to let out a loud moan. Immediately, Shane put his other hand over his mouth, shushing him. Ryan grabbed onto Shane’s arm with one hand, the other latching on to his hip to pull the other man’s hips against him harder. Shane huffed a laugh, nuzzling behind his boy’s ear. After a few more solid thrusts, Shane took a step back from Ryan and let out a deep breath, taking his hand back. Ryan whined, looking back at Shane, who simply gave the other man his bag before tucking himself back into his pants.

“Put your clothes on so we can get out of here.” Ryan nodded eagerly and quickly pulled out his shorts and shirt, reaching to take off the bikini before Shane stopped him again. “Leave that on underneath.”

Once home, all bets were off. As soon as the couple walked inside the door, Ryan was begging.

“Please, daddy, please, I want your cock so bad..” he whined from where Shane had him pinned against the door again. This time, Shane had handfuls of Ryan’s thighs, holding him firmly against the wall with the other’s legs wrapped around his waist.

“Yeah? You want me to fuck you, baby?” he encouraged, snaking a hand up to take off the man’s shirt and revealing the bikini top beneath yet again. Ryan nodded eagerly, arching to grind his hips against Shane.

“Yes, yes, please..” Shane chuckled and grabbed Ryan’s ass firmly, pulling them away from the wall and carrying him to the bedroom down the hall. Once inside, he kicked the door shut and tossed his boy on the bed, who eagerly shuffled his shorts off. Shane tossed off his pants and shirt, joining the other man on the bed. He pressed a kiss to Ryan’s stomach before flipping him over and pulling the fabric of the bikini aside, licking a hot stripe over his hole. Ryan keened and let his chest lay against the mattress, hands grabbing for the headboard desperately. Shane hummed and laved his tongue over the hole a few times before pressing inside and properly tongue-fucking Ryan. The shorter man gasped and moaned loudly at every thrust of his tongue, nearly drooling at the intoxicating feeling of being eaten out.

“Daddy, daddy please, I can’t wait anymore..” he rambled, a high-pitched whine underlying his begging. Shane smirked and sat back, pulling his underwear off and reaching over to dig the lube out of their nightstand.

“Tell daddy what you need, baby girl.” he cooed, running a soothing hand up his boyfriend’s spine. Ryan shivered and looked up at him, eyes dazed.

“I need your big cock in me daddy, please. Need you so fucking deep inside of my pussy..” Shane groaned and leaned his head back, praising whatever higher power blessed him with such a perfect boyfriend. Quickly, he popped open the bottle of lube and poured a generous amount onto his cock spreading it by jerking it in a few short pumps. Shane then grabbed a fistful of Ryan's hair, shoving his face back into the pillow while his other hand pressed on the small of his back, still pulling the bottoms to the side to expose Ryan’s hole.

"C'mon, baby, arch your back for daddy - open up that pretty pussy for me.." he panted, feeling a jolt of excitement at the shorter man's whimper at the words. Once he had Ryan positioned just right, he pressed the thick head teasingly against Ryan’s hole. The younger man whimpered, hips wiggling in an attempt to push his partner into him. Shane smirked and finally pushed into his boyfriend. Inch by inch, he groaned at the feeling of Ryan’s tight wet heat enveloping him. Shane panted heavily as he bottomed out and leaned over Ryan, taking several deep breaths. As he waited for Ryan to get accustomed to the stretch, he pressed kisses along the back of the man’s shoulders, working his way to the strap of the halter top, kissing along it. Ryan whined and shuddered under him.

“Fuck, Shane, daddy, please move, I need you to fuck me..” Shane didn’t think twice. He began pounding into Ryan relentlessly, keeping a firm hand on his back to keep him at the perfect angle to hit his prostate with every thrust. He removed his hand from Ryan’s hair and smacked the back of his thigh with it instead, groaning at the way it caused the man’s hole to clench down around him. His day-long teasing was going to be his downfall. Shane could already feel the heat coiling in his gut. He growled, not wanting to give up just yet.

Shane moved his hands to Ryan’s hips, untying the bikini bottoms and allowing Ryan’s cock to bounce free. Ryan keened, throwing his head back as Shane’s thrusts caused his dick to bounce against his skin. The stimulation kept causing him to bear down on Shane, making the man grip Ryan’s hips hard enough to bruise.

“Shit, baby girl, daddy’s already so close..” he groaned, moving his hips faster. Ryan whimpered and nodded eagerly. 

“Me too, daddy, please, can I come?” he begged. Shane smiled and reached around to stroke his boy in time with his thrusts, fucking into him harder. His hips began to stutter and he squeezed Ryan’s cock.

“Come with me, baby, come on.” Shane commanded, stroking Ryan faster. The shorter man panted and clawed at the headboard more, arching his back and leaning his head up. His voice rose in pitch with each thrust into his prostate.

“Fuck, right there, right there, daddy, yes..!” with a final hard thrust, Shane grinding deep into Ryan, both came hard, moaning each other’s names. Shane released Ryan, who fell limp onto the bed. Both men panted heavily as Shane pulled out and crawled up to lay next to his boyfriend, bones feeling like jello.

“I think that was the hardest orgasm I’ve ever had.” Shane joked. Ryan giggled and rolled over, laying his head on Shane’s chest in a pose similar to the way they slept the night previously. As they waited for their breathing to return to normal, Shane felt up the strings of the bikini.

“.. You know, I do kind of wish we had kept the Lakers bikini.” Ryan said after a few moments. Shane smiled at the ceiling, remembering how he had shoved the fabric into the bottom of Ryan’s duffel bag.

“We did.”

* * *

Links to the referenced suits, if you're interested <3

  1. [The cute sunflower theme <3](https://gloimg.rglcdn.com/rosegal/pdm-product-pic/Clothing/2018/02/08/source-img/20180208181449_58164.jpg)
  2. [The daring ladder piece <3](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/516dN3o-wmL._AC_UX342_.jpg)
  3. [The Ryan Bergara specialty <3](https://d2h1pu99sxkfvn.cloudfront.net/b0/1135891/70101997_xK2rboQGVc.jpg)
  4. [The NSFW <3](https://www.berrydog.com/sheer-bikinis/sheer-tonga-tie-thong-bikini-set/)



**Author's Note:**

> Did you like this story? Want to read more?  
> Try this [officially recognized canon continuation by Artemis!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474877/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [boys in bikinis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474877) by [Artemis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis/pseuds/Artemis)




End file.
